Marilyn Monroe
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Los Angeles |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = James Dougherty (1942 - 1946) |coniuge 2 = Joe DiMaggio (1954) |coniuge 3 = Arthur Miller (1956 - 1961) }} Marilyn Monroe è stata un'attrice, cantante, modella e produttrice cinematografica statunitense. Conosciuta principalmente per le sue interpretazioni di A qualcuno piace caldo (Golden Globe come Migliore attrice in un film commedia o musicalea b Sito ufficiale dei Golden Globe, 1960. URL consultato il 2 dicembre 2010. ), Gli uomini preferiscono le bionde, Come sposare un milionario, Fermata d'autobus, Gli spostati, Quando la moglie è in vacanza celebre per la scena del sollevamento della gonna dell'attrice su una griglia di aerazione, e altre partecipazioni che contribuirono alla creazione del mito di Marilyn. Il suo mito è dovuto, oltre che al suo indiscutibile fascino, anche al suo talento artistico. Marilyn non era solo il "sogno proibito d'America", era anche una bravissima attrice. Il fascino che emanava dal grande schermo e dalle copertine in carta patinata ha contribuito a farne un sex symbolSensuale per natura, a lei piaceva apparire il più sexy possibile, da . Alcuni critici evidenziano la bravura dei fotografi e della campagne pubblicitarie che le ruotavano attorno, si veda fuori da ogni tempo; la fragilità che ha contraddistinto la sua esistenza (per molti versi tumultuosa e culminata in una morte tanto prematura quanto misteriosa) l'ha resa una vera e propria icona«Monroe as icon was self-invented» Si legge in della cultura pop. È stata anche una cantante dalle doti non particolarmente eccelse ma con un timbro vocale in grado di affascinare l'ascoltatore. Fra i suoi successi, quasi tutti inseriti nel contesto dei film da lei interpretati, vi è anche la celeberrima My Heart Belongs To Daddy di Cole Porter.Quando si assisteva alla sua interpretazione la sala intera sembrava crollare dagli applausi, Alton Cook, New York World-telegram adn Sun, citato in Altri grandi successi canori di Marilyn furono Bye Bye Baby, cantata nel film Gli uomini preferiscono le bionde, e I Wanna Be Loved By You, cantata nel film A qualcuno piace caldo. La Marilyn cantante sarà tuttavia ricordata più che altro per l'intervento canoro - immortalato in un enigmatico quanto affascinante filmato video in bianco e nero con l'artista illuminata da un semplice occhio di bue - al party di compleanno del presidente Kennedy, quando intonò - con fare malizioso ed ammiccante - Happy Birthday, Mr. President. Biografia I primi anni in Niagara (1953)]] Nacque alle 9:30 del mattino con il nome di Norma Jeane Mortenson, come si leggeva sul certificato di nascita, , e fu battezzata alcuni mesi dopo con il nome di 'Norma Jeane Baker'La "e" finale del nome Jeane verrà omessa più volte nelle sue firme. nel reparto dell'ospedale della contea di Los Angeles California, riservato agli indigenti. La madre era Gladys Pearl Monroe, lavorava come caporeparto alla Consolidated Film Industries, e riuscì a ricoverarsi solo grazie ad una colletta. I biografi concordano che l'uomo indicato come il padre nel certificato di nascita, Martin Edward Mortenson, il secondo marito di Gladys, fornaio norvegese, non fosse in realtà il suo vero padre. La sua paternità non è mai stata definita in modo chiaro. Sembra più probabile che il padre fosse Charles Stanley Gifford, un impiegato delle vendite dello studio cinematografico dove la madre lavorava al montaggio. Il divorziato Gifford non volle legami e lasciò Gladys non appena lei lo informò della sua gravidanza. Marilyn da bambina era attratta da una foto in particolare, scoprendo poi dalla madre che l'uomo che vi era ritratto era suo padre, morto in un incidente a New York, ma non volle dirle il nome e per diversi anni lei non lo seppe. Norma idealizzava la figura di suo padre, che a suo dire ricordava Clark Gable, e sognava continuamente un loro idilliaco incontro, come quando si ritrovò costretta ad un letto d'ospedale dopo che le erano state tolte le tonsille. Gladys era la figlia di Otis Elmer Monroe (1865-1909) e Della Hogan (1876-1927). Dapprima sposò John Newton Baker, che rapì i loro due figli, Robert Jasper "Jackie" Baker (16 gennaio 1918-16 agosto, 1933) e Berniece Inez Gladys Baker (nata il 30 luglio 1919), quando la coppia si separò. Riuscì, spendendo tutti i suoi averi, a recuperare i bambini che si trovavano nello stato del Kentucky. In seguito sposò Mortenson, ma i due si separarono prima che Gladys rimanesse incinta di Norma Jeane. Non riuscendo a persuadere la madre Della ad occuparsi della bambina, Gladys si risolse ad affidare Norma Jeane a Wayne e Ida Bolender, a Hawthorne, una località a sud-ovest di Los Angeles. Dalla madre i coniugi ricevevano l'ammontare dell'assegno che percepiva dal governo, per mantenerla: cinque dollari alla settimana. Norma Jeane visse con loro fino all'età di sette anni. I Bolender erano una coppia religiosa ed integravano le loro magre entrate prendendo bambini in affido. Nella sua autobiografia, My Story, scritta con Ben Hecht, Marilyn disse che era convinta che loro fossero i suoi genitori finché Ida, piuttosto brutalmente, non la corresse, affermando che non doveva chiamarla madre e che avrebbe incontrato quella vera il giorno dopo. Dopo la sua morte Ida disse che rimasero sempre in contatto e che aveva avuto la seria intenzione di adottarla, cosa che non poté fare per il mancato consenso di Gladys. e Lauren Bacall in Come sposare un milionario (1953)]] Gladys veniva in visita ogni sabato, ma non abbracciò né baciò mai Norma Jeane, nemmeno mai le sorrise. La ragazza era stata affidata ad una coppia di inglesi e Norma dava il suo contributo nei lavori domestici. Un giorno Gladys le disse di voler far costruire una casa, tutta bianca dove potevano abitare insieme, riuscì nell'intento e tutti insieme, compresa la coppia inglese, andarono a vivere in quella piccola abitazione. Tra il mobilio della casa dove Norma Jeane e sua madre vissero insieme, se pur per breve tempo, c'era un pianoforte bianco, malridotto che si diceva fosse appartenuto a Fredric March; per arredarla la madre si era indebitata, ma aveva promesso di saldare debiti e di comprare un divanetto. Tempo dopo mentre la ragazza faceva colazione sentì un rumore, qualcuno era caduto dalle scale o così sembrava, si trattava di sua madre. La donna soffriva di un esaurimento nervoso, dovuto anche alle sorti dei parenti: il ricovero di suo padre nell'ospedale psichiatrico di Patton, quello della madre, Della, a Norwalk, e il suicidio del fratello. La donna fu prima ricoverata al Los Angeles General Hospital e poi portata al Norwalk State Asylum dove le venne diagnosticata schizofrenia paranoide. Una volta divenuta famosa, Marilyn assunse un investigatore privato per ritrovare quel pianoforte, e da allora non se ne separò mai più. "I momenti più felici della mia infanzia furono intorno a quel pianoforte," disse. Nel 2000, molti beni di Marilyn furono messi all'asta da Christie's e quel pianoforte bianco fu comprato dalla cantante Mariah Carey per 600.000 dollari. Norma Jeane fu presa in custodia dalle autorità statali. La migliore amica di Gladys, Grace McKee, archivista di pellicole alla Columbia Pictures, poi Goddard, divenne la sua tutrice; accettò nonostante i pareri contrari dei suoi amici, le cui discussioni tenevano sveglia la piccola Jeane, e dopo il matrimonio di Grace con il signor Ervin Goddard, il 4 aprile 1935Storia illustrata, n.2 febbraio 1996, Norma Jeane fu mandata prima all'orfanotrofio, la Children's Home Society di Los Angeles, il 13 settembre 1935 dove rimase fino al 1938; qui lavorò per la prima volta come vivandiera con uno stipendio di 5 centesimi al mese; si racconta che quei soldi andavano in parte in nastri per capelli e il resto in offerte per la chiesa. In realtà all'istituto vi era di transito in quanto veniva affidata continuamente a diverse famiglie, nove a sua memoria dove subì violenze e trascuratezza, e ogni volta ritornava all'orfanotrofio, veniva accusata di commettere furti ma si proclamava innocente, mentre lei stessa affermava di maltrattare alcune bambine. La sua divisa era composta da una gonna blu e camicia bianca, ne aveva due identiche. Delle famiglie con cui visse ha un buon ricordo solo di una, di una vecchietta di cui amava sentirne i racconti, ma anche lei la riportò all'orfanotrofio. Ricorda anche un'esperienza spiacevole, quelle delle molestie sessuali subite da un certo signor Kirmel all'epoca in cui aveva quasi nove anni. Una volta, all'età di dodici anni, si ritrovò senza vestiti con cui uscire per andare a scuola e fu costretta a chiedere in prestito una maglietta aderente: fu la prima volta che i ragazzi la trovarono attraente. Per quattro mesi ritornò da Grace ma per il rapporto che aveva con Goddard (la ragazzina affermava di essere molestata da lui, confessione di cui le fonti dubitano) fu quindi affidata prima ad una prozia Olive e poi ad Ana Lower Quindi, nel settembre del 1941, Grace McKee Goddard la riprese con sé. Frequentò la Emerson junior High School (una scuola pubblica) e il Van Nuys High School. Norma Jeane conobbe il figlio di un vicino, James Dougherty, che divenne poi il suo primo marito a 16 anni. Il matrimonio avvenne il 19 giugno 1942, Norma abbandonò gli studi per dedicarsi alla vita coniugale; pochi anni prima terminò gli studi nello stesso istituto Jane Russell, attrice con cui reciterà insieme in futuro. All'inizio la ragazza chiamava il coniuge papà. Il marito decise di arruolarsi in marina nel 1944, partendo in missioni che lo tennero lontano dalla moglie. Il rapportò terminò con il divorzio il 13 settembre 1946. I Goddard stavano per trasferirsi sulla costa orientale degli Stati Uniti e ritennero che il matrimonio fosse una buona cosa per l'ormai teenager Norma Jeane. Era una ragazza con poca stima di sé, ma anche con un lato aggressivo ed opportunistico. Era molto più intelligente ed infelice di quanto possa far pensare l'immagine che il cinema diede poi di lei. L'inizio della carriera '' (1950)]] Nel 1944 Norma Jeane traslocò a Los Angeles dove coabitò con la suocera; lavorò come operaia, nella stessa fabbrica dove prima lavorava il marito, alla Radio Plane; faceva inizialmente l'impacchettatrice di paracaduti, successivamente divenne addetta alle verniciatura delle fusoliere dei vari modelli di aeroplani, con valutazioni ottime.Dopo pochi mesi di lavoro nella scheda ebbe un E, la massima valutazione possibile, si veda . Nel suo stesso reparto lavorava Robert Mitchum, con cui si ritroverà otto anni dopo nella "Magnifica Preda". Il 26 giugno]] del 1945 il fotografo David Conover, andò allo stabilimento militare per fotografare "ragazze che tenessero su il morale delle truppe al fronte", servizio per la rivista Yank; lo stesso fotografo la esortò a intraprendere la carriera di modella, la foto la farà eleggere come Miss lanciafiamme. Dopo una spiacevole esperienza che lei stessa racconta con un certo John Sylvester che si finse collaboratore di Samuel Goldwyn per tentare di approfittare di lei, riuscì a comprare una piccola automobile ma, non riuscendo a saldare i 150 dollari che doveva, le venne confiscata. Contattata da Tom Kelley decise, il 27 maggio 1949 di posare nuda per 50 dollari, convinta anche dal fatto che essendo un volto anonimo non avrebbe danneggiato la sua immagine pubblica. Per tale scatto chiese che venisse riprodotto in sottofondo il disco Begin the Begune interpretato da Artie Shaw. Nel calendario sexy Miss Golden Dreams la fotografia venne riprodotta senza citare il suo nome. Quella foto fu prima venduta per 900 dollari ad un editore che decise di farne un calendario e alla fine fruttò 750.000 dollari. Nel 1952 un ricattatore minacciò di rendere il fatto di pubblico dominio, ma lei gli rovinò i piani annunciandolo lei stessa. Quando i reporter le chiesero perché l'avesse fatto, lei fece spallucce e disse "avevo fame". Nella sua biografia raccontò che saputa la notizia della diffusione di quel calendario era sul punto di piangere pensando che per la sua carriera fosse finita, ma lo scrittore a cui confessò i suoi pensieri si mise a ridere ricordando quanto fosse successo tempo addietro ad un'altra attrice e alla notorietà che ebbe grazie a tale forma di pubblicità. Hugh Hefner comprò il diritto di usare quella fotografia per il primo numero della sua nuova rivista, Playboy. Le sue foto furono proibite in diversi stati. Marilyn vinse nel 1947 il concorso di bellezza Miss California artichoke Queen (regina dei carciofi). Posò quindi per André De Dienes che la pagava 200 dollari ad ogni servizio fotografico. Successivamente le foto arrivarono sul tavolo di Emmeline Snively, direttrice della Blu Book School of Charm and Modeling (più nota con Blue Book Modeling Agency), la più importante agenzia pubblicitaria di Hollywood: le schiarì i capelli, le insegnò come sorridere e la giusta tonalità della voce da utilizzare ma, a suo dire, fallì nell'insegnarle come camminare. Lavorò quindi con Joseph Jasgur dell'Hollywood Citizen-News, per un servizio fotografico. Il 26 aprile del 1946, all'età di 20 anni, una sua foto, scattata da De Dienes venne scelta per la copertina della rivista "Family Circle"; fu la sua prima copertina. Norma Jeane firmò il contratto il 23 luglio 1946. Le foto fecero il giro del mondo: sul settimanale di cinematografia e teatro italiano "Film d'oggi" comparve in tenuta da spiaggia, in Francia su "Cinemonde" apparve nelle vesti di una babysitter preannunciando uno dei suoi primi film. Una di queste foto, secondo la leggenda, creò un certo turbamento nel grande produttore cinematografico Howard Hughes. In quei tempi Norma lavorò anche con Earl Moran, la ragazza era felice di poter ricorrere a tali lavori quando aveva fame; la ritrasse anche vicino ad un cartello con su scritto fermata dell'autobus come uno dei suoi film che in futuro girerà. Il 29 luglio comparve, con il nome di Norma, nel Los Angeles Times. L'agente di Norma Jeane sfruttò la voce, ottenendo alcune chiamate da importanti case cinematografiche, la Howard Huges e la 20th Century Fox; prese appuntamento e, dopo essersi recata alla 20th Century, e aver precedentemente parlato con Ivan Kahn, un talent scout, fece una buona impressione al regista Ben Lyon che la paragonò a Jean Harlow . Ottenne così il suo primo contratto cinematografico con la 20th Century Fox della durata di sei mesi per un compenso pari a 125 dollari. Era il 24 agosto 1946. La scelta del nome d'arte In My Story racconta come venne scelto il suo nome d'arte. Norma Jeane raccontò a Grace che il direttore del casting della Fox, lo stesso Jean Harlow, aveva suggerito "Marilyn", pensando a Marilyn Miller ballerina, attrice e cantante (1898 – 1936), anche se a Norma piaceva di più Jean Adair (1873 – 1953). Grace rispose che stava bene con il nome da nubile di sua madre, Monroe, poi le disse che conservava documenti in grado di provare che Gladys fosse una diretta discendente del presidente James Monroe. Quei documenti non sono mai venuti alla luce. Il nonno materno di Marilyn, Otis Monroe, era figlio di Jacob Monroe (1831-1872), pertanto una tale ascendenza è piuttosto improbabile. Altri nomi suggeriti furono quelli di Jean Norman e Carole Lind. '' (1957)]] Coincidenza o possibilità per la scelta del nome fu anche un necrologio apparso qualche anno prima, il 5 novembre 1939, sul New York Times, dove parlava di una ragazza diciassettenne morta nel Massachusetts durante una partita di football, Marilyn Monroe. Gli anni seguenti furono difficili. La madre Gladys, durante il suo ricovero all'ospedale psichiatrico, sposò il suo ultimo marito, John Stewart Eley, che morì nel 1952. Nel frattempo Marilyn, per affinare le sue doti recitative, studiò all'Actors Lab di Hollywood e recitò al Bliss-Hayden Miniature Theatre di Beverly Hills, partecipando al film Scudda Hoo! Scudda Hay! che per alcuni problemi uscì nelle sale diverso tempo dopo. La parte della ragazza fu quasi completamente tagliata durante il montaggio, rimanendo alla fine un'unica scena dove saluta la protagonista della pellicola, June Haver. L'altro film girato era Dangerous Years, dove il nome della diva appariva come quattordicesimo nei crediti. Il 25 agosto del 1947 terminò il rapporto con la casa cinematografica in quanto il contratto non le fu rinnovato; lo stesso Darryl Zanuck, capo della 20th Century, la definì non adatta per la sua «insufficiente recitazione drammatica» Conobbe e frequentò per un breve periodo due figli di Charlie Chaplin, Charlie Chaplin junior e Sydney Chaplin. Si ritrovò nuovamente senza lavoro, ed è di questo periodo un episodio che racconta lei stessa: tentava di cambiare l'assegno ricevuto dalla 20th Century senza riuscirci quando un poliziotto si mostrò interessato a lei. I due entrarono in un negozio e grazie alla sua intercessione l'assegno venne cambiato. L'uomo notando l'indirizzo che aveva segnato decise di seguirla, aspettò che si fece buio e intorno a mezzanotte si spinse fino ad arrampicarsi e cercare di entrare dalla finestra della sua camera. Marilyn notando l'uomo pensò inizialmente ad un ladro, quando comprese cosa fosse accaduto decise, una volta trasferitasi, di non uscire dalla propria abitazione per giorni, intimorita dall'episodio. In seguito, grazie all'agente Max Arnow, ottenne un nuovo contratto alla Columbia Pictures, della durata di altri sei mesi per 175 dollari alla settimana. Girò l'unico film previsto, Orchidea bionda, sotto la supervisione di Harry Cohn, dove non si limitò alla recitazione ma cantò, per la prima volta, anche due canzoni previste all'interno della pellicola. Per prepararla al meglio la ritoccarono nel fisico, alzandole l'attaccatura dei capelli con l'elettrolisi, il tutto per darle una somiglianza con Rita Hayworth. ne Il magnifico scherzo (1952)]] Seguì i corsi di recitazione di Natasha Lytess, fuggita tempo addietro dalla Germania. La donna trovava la giovane attrice impacciata, le dava fastidio come le avevano insegnato a parlare, senza muovere le labbra: «I can't hear you my dear » (non posso sentirti mia cara) le disse. Da allora le due iniziarono una lunga collaborazione terminata solo nel 1954, in tutto questo periodo rispettò sempre la privacy di Marilyn. Ebbe lezioni dal maestro di canto Fred Karger, per impostare al meglio il suo timbro vocale nella dizione e nel canto; Marilyn si innamorò del suo maestro di canto, che era separato e viveva con il figlio. Inizialmente lui si limitava a criticarla in continuazione, a maltrattarla, e alla fine il compositore la lasciò, per poi sposare anni dopo l'attrice Jane Wyman. Le riprese del film terminarono, e il 9 settembre 1948 il contratto scadde, senza nessuna offerta di rinnovo. I biografi raccontano delle feste a cui Marilyn partecipava; lei stessa narrò che in una di queste feste fece infuriare Zsa Zsa Gabor per le continue attenzioni che riservava il marito di lei, l'attore George Sanders, alla giovane Monroe. Gabor giunse a non voler partecipare ad una festa se vi era Marilyn fra gli invitati. Poco dopo, come conferma Richard Lamparski, si ridusse a fare la spogliarellista nel Mayan theatre di Los Angeles. Nel 1949 lavorò per la United Artists al Una notte sui tetti, prodotto da Lester Cowan. Qui conobbe Groucho Marx e Harpo Marx; Groucho nell'incontro le chiese di camminare e al vederla la definì come Theda Bara, Bo Peep e Mae West fuse insieme. Lesse su un giornale, il Los Angeles Examiner, nella rubrica dedicata ai film redatto da Louella Parsons che lo stesso Cowan la voleva mettere sotto contratto. Si recò subito da lui ma il contratto a detta del produttore non era pronto; allora decise di fare un regalo, un anello, al suo amato Karger. Spese per l'acquisto 500 dollari e il regalo venne comprato a credito grazie proprio a quell'articolo sul giornale. Quando, anni dopo, terminò di pagare l'anello, l'uomo si era sposato con Wyman. In seguito Cowan ritirò in parte quanto detto, comunicandole che doveva partire per pubblicizzare il film Una notte sui tetti e le diede 75 dollari per rinnovarsi il guardaroba, che utilizzò per comprarsi tre nuovi abiti, quindi in treno giunse prima a New York, poi Detroit Cleveland, Chicago, Milwaukee e Rockford, senza poi ricevere paga alcuna. Per il lancio pubblicitario del film si ritrovò intervistata da Earl Wilson che la introdusse al pubblico come Mmmmmmm Girl; i due strinsero poi amicizia. Altra piccola parte per lei in La figlia dello sceriffo, lavoro della Fox, un western dove Norma comparve in più scene rispetto al passato ma non aveva battute. Fu il soggetto del fotografo ungherese Laszlo Willinger, che le fece fare alcuni piccoli ritocchi di chirurgia plastica, al naso e al mento. Nel 31 dicembre 1948 incontrò Johnny Hyde, un associato dell'agenzia William Morris, ad una festa data dal produttore Sam Spiegel. Anche Hyde, come Grace Goddard, credeva che Marilyn fosse destinata a diventare una grande stella ma, a differenza di Grace, aveva i mezzi per aiutarla in questo senso. Hyde aveva già scoperto Lana Turner ed annoverava Rita Hayworth tra le sue clienti, e le diceva che rispetto a Tuner lei avesse un qualcosa in più. Benché sposato e vecchio a sufficienza per essere suo padre, Hyde si innamorò follemente di lei. Con la sua insistenza, grazie anche all'amica Lucille Ryman della M.G.M., la fece inserire nei cast di Giungla d'asfalto ed in seguito anche in Eva contro Eva. Per il primo film incontrò John Huston e il produttore Arthur Hornblow; quando il regista le chiese se la parte le fosse piaciuta Monroe si fece prendere dal panico, e solo con la richiesta di poter leggere la parte distesa a terra davanti a loro riprese la fiducia persa. Hyde continuò il lavoro cercando un contratto con la Metro senza riuscirci, nonostante i contatti con Dore Schary; riuscì infine a trovarle un ruolo per la Fox. Il suo salario era stato stabilito di 350 dollari ma Hyde riuscì a portarlo a 500 per il secondo film, convincendo lo stesso Darryl Zannuck che in passato fece un errore nel non rinnovarle il contratto. Proprio durante le riprese del film di Joseph Mankiewicz prese a leggere un libro che le diede problemi, venne infatti ripresa dal regista; si trattava dell'autobiografia di Lincoln Steffens, per la quale poteva venire etichettata come radicale. Al primo avvertimento amichevole seguì un secondo di un responsabile del set; decise quindi di seguire il consiglio ed evitare di parlarne in maniera entusiasta come avrebbe voluto. La fama e Marilyn Monroe ne Gli uomini preferiscono le bionde (1953)]] Hyde invecchiando le chiese ripetutamente di sposarlo, assicurandole che avrebbe lasciato persino sua moglie e figli per lei, che sarebbe stata una vedova ricca, ma lei rifiutò. Gli voleva bene, spiegò in My Story, ma non lo amava. Secondo la biografia di Donald Spoto, Marilyn rinnovò il contratto con il produttore e co-fondatore della 20th Century Joseph Schenk, allora settantaduenne ignorando Hyde per settimane. Schenk le chiese cosa avesse da perdere dal matrimonio con Hyde e lei rispose «me stessa». Quando Hyde ebbe un attacco di cuore fatale a Palm Springs il 18 dicembre 1950, Marilyn,che era in sua compagnia, si incolpò della sua morte. Anche se aveva lasciato disposizioni affinché venisse trattata come una della famiglia venne cacciata dalla sua casa dalla moglie e il giorno successivo al suo funerale tentò il suicidio abusando di farmaci a casa della sua amica Natasha Lytess, che riuscì a trovarla in tempo. . Subito prima di morire Hyde le aveva garantito il futuro professionale procurandole un contratto settennale alla Fox col compenso di 750 dollari alla settimana. In questo periodo strinse una relazione, secondo quanto riferito dalla stessa Lytess con il regista Elia Kazan. Studiò storia dell'arte alla Southern California University per rimediare alle brutte figure fatte. A partire dal gennaio 1951 girò una serie di film in parti secondarie sempre più consistenti, L'affascinante bugiardo e Le memorie di un dongiovanni. Apparve sulla rivista Collier. Nello stesso anno fu protagonista di un nuovo scandalo: una sua foto scattata da Earl Theisen venne ritratta ricoperta soltanto da un sacco di patate. Le vendite del genere alimentare aumentarono di colpo. e Marilyn Monroe in Fermata d'autobus (1956)]] Il 7 aprile del 1952 apparve per la prima di numerose volte sulla copertina del prestigioso e popolarissimo settimanale Life.Dopo la prima copertina dell'aprile 1952 apparirà numerose altre volte, come nel settembre 1954 e giugno 1955, si veda: Poco dopo uscì il film La confessione della signora Doyle; nell'occasione l'attrice venne data in prestito alla RKO, lo studio in cui la madre lavorava come montatrice negli anni venti. Si trattò del primo film in cui il nome di Marilyn comparve sopra il titolo. Alcuni giornali, venendo a conoscenza della situazione di sua madre, l'accusarono pubblicamente di non assisterla come potrebbe. Frequentò il critico letterario Robert Slatzer, conosciuto anni prima. Dopo qualche giorno trascorso a Malibù i due viaggiarono fino nello stato del Messico a Tijuana dove si sposarono il 4 ottobre. Secondo quanto raccontò Slatzer a tale unione erano molto contrari Zanuck e Lytess, e vista la loro influenza su Norma, tre giorni dopo i due sposi decisero di annullarlo pagando 50 dollari. Conobbe Joan Crawford in una di quelle sere che stava a casa di Schenck. Alla donna Monroe fece una buona impressione e le offrì il suo aiuto; voleva che stilasse una liste dei suoi abiti, ma la giovane attrice non riuscì a dirle che non aveva soldi per comprare vestiti adeguati e quindi non la richiamò. Dopo qualche tempo scoprì che Crawford l'aveva definita volgare durante la cerimonia degli oscar quando dovette presentare uno dei vari vincitori. Per la storia del calendario e della onestà nelle sue risposte alla questione riceveva molta più posta delle altre attrici, arrivando a quasi settemila alla settima (altre fonti raccontano che si arrivò a 25.000 alla settimana), tanto da far pensare a qualche campagna pubblicitaria tenuta segreta alla dirigenza. Entro il 1953 diventò la più grande star del mondo, ma era stanca dei ruoli di oca bionda che Darryl F. Zanuck le affidava. Questi cambiamenti le valsero il dileggio dell'industria del cinema. Tuttavia, quando Jayne Mansfield e Sheree North non raccolsero i successi di pubblico attesi, Zanuck si arrese. Il nuovo contratto che Marilyn stipulò le lasciava maggior margine creativo, il diritto di approvazione del regista e la possibilità di fare un film all'anno con case di produzione diverse dalla Fox. Il primo lavoro di questo nuovo periodo fu Fermata d'autobus. In quegli anni recitò, tra gli altri, con Cary Grant, Clark Gable, Laurence Olivier, Joseph Cotten, Richard Widmark, Jane Russell, Lauren Bacall, Ethel Merman, Charles Laughton, Tony Curtis, Jack Lemmon e Yves Montand. Recitò anche nella pellicola Gli uomini preferiscono le bionde. Era diventata celebre anche per le risposte che forniva durante le interviste: affermò di aver posato per dei calendari ma di non avere mai tempo per vederne uno, mentre quando le si rivolse la domanda: «what do you wear to bed?» lei rispose «Chanel No. 5» nel momento in cui firmano con le loro impronte al Chinese Theater di Los Angeles, dal Los Angeles Times, 27 giugno 1953]] Nel 1953, a 27 anni fu al primo posto alla Quigley Poll, la classifica degli attori di maggiore successo commerciale; lo sarà sino al 1956. Lasciò le sue impronte con l'altra diva Jane Russell nel teatro cinese di Hollywood. Di questi tempo la sua prima partecipazione ad un programma televisivo, il Jack Benny Show di Jack Benny (1894-1974), e firmò un contratto discografico nel mese di ottobre con la RCA Records. A quel tempo, come riferisce anche nella sua biografia, Marilyn aveva una predilezione per l'attore russo Michael Cechov. Affermava che non c'era «attore che sia alla sua altezza»; sarà suo maestro non solo nella recitazione ma anche nella vita. Durante una scena provata in sua compagnia lui disse di aver capito quale fosse il suo problema: era «una giovane donna che trasmette vibrazioni sessuali», non importa a cosa stesse pensando; l'attrice a sentire queste parole pianse. '' (1955)]] Marilyn fu chiamata a fare da testimonial durante la parata per Miss America, il 2 settembre , dove le ragazze sfilavano in costume da bagno. In quell'occasione alcuni esponenti dell'esercito le chiesero se volesse intervenire nella campagna di reclutamento, lei accettò e si fece fotografare. Uno dei fotografi pensò di ritrarla dall'alto riprendendola da un balcone; la foto riprese la donna evidenziando la sua scollatura e il giorno dopo fece scandalo. L'attrice venne intervistata a tal proposito dal giornalista del New York Post, Earl Wilson. Alla fine le foto per il reclutamento militare non ebbero successo in quanto, avendole scattate con le vere soldatesse, la differenza nell'aspetto avrebbe danneggiato l'immagine stessa dell'esercito. Avrebbe dovuto partecipare al musical The girl in Pink Tights, con Frank Sinatra, un rifacimento di una storia con Betty Grable; nella sua biografia la diva riferisce che letto il copione e trovandolo scialbo si rifiutò di prendervi parte, venendo sospesa, mentre altre fonti raccontano che il motivo per cui non si presentò era dovuto alla differenza di salario fra i due protagonisti che la donna non tollerò: per Sinatra erano previsti 5.000 dollari alla settimana contro i 1.500 di Monroe. Allora le offrirono in cambio una parte da protagonista in un prossimo lavoro, Quando la moglie è in vacanza. '' (1957)]] Nel mese di settembre Grace McKee, la tutrice di Monroe, si suicidò ingerendo un quantitativo letale di barbiturici. Dopo il matrimonio durato nove mesi con Joe di Maggio, che finì prima con la separazione e poi con il divorzio, si recò da Sinatra diventandone l'amante. a b c d Giacovelli, 2009, op. cit., pag.22 Si trasferì a New York per studiare all'Actor's Studio, con Paula Strasberg e Lee. Fondò una sua società di produzione, la Marilyn Monroe Production con il fotografo Milton H. Greene; l'unico film prodotto da loro fu Il principe e la ballerina. Entrò in confidenza con la moglie, Amy, che non nutriva simpatie per l'attrice. Si racconta che proprio per la frequentazione dei Strasberg perse sicurezza in sé stessa arrivando a sedute di psicoanalisi. Nel 1955 cercò l'anominato viaggiando con il nome di Zelda ZonkPseudonimo che utilizzò spesso con cui si firmò nei vari alberghi dove alloggiò. e indossando occhiali scuri prima nel Connecticut e poi a New York all'Hotel Waldorf-Astoria. Intanto, per migliorare la sua recitazione, studiò il Metodo Stanislavskij. Rimase colpita da I fratelli Karamàzov, romanzo scritto da Fëdor Michajlovič Dostoevskij. Avrebbe voluto interpretare la parte di Grušenka; per questa sua idea venne derisa (poco dopo tale film venne girato con il titolo di Karamazov, regia di Richard Brooks, e la parte di Grušenka andò a Maria Schell) e per il suo comportamento venne sospesa nuovamente. Per acculturarsi comprò ad un'asta la biblioteca del regista Max Reinhardt che poi vendette a suo figlio. a b c d Giacovelli, 2009, op. cit., pag.22 La Fox si preoccupò per la possibile concorrenza assicurando un contratto con Marilyn, per quattro film da girare in sette anni in cui l'attrice poteva scegliere i registi di suo piacimento. Anche se il contratto fra le due parti fu inizialmente proposto ad agosto il 31 dicembre 1955 firmò il contratto che prevedeva un compenso di 100.000 dollari a film e un rimborso di 142.000 dollari per i film passati, che avevano fruttato milioni. Questo la salvò dai debiti contratti per i diritti del film che aveva prodotto, circa 20.000 dollari. Recitò all'Actors Studio una scena presa dall'Anna Christie di Eugene O'Neill per i pochi amici presenti, e poi si dedicò al servizio fotografico con Cecil Beaton all'Ambassador Hotel di New York. Fermata d'autobus Recitò in Fermata d'autobus per la regia di Joshua Logan, tratto da due opere teatrali di William Inge, per cui ebbe una nomination al Golden Globe per la migliore attrice in un film commedia o musicale, premio poi andato a Deborah Kerr per Il Re ed io. Il film venne girato nei mesi di maggio e giugno a Phoenix in Arizona. A causa del maltempo e per il pesante trucco usato dall'attrice, Marilyn ebbe diversi problemi di salute. Venne in seguito ricoverata in ospedale e le venne diagnosticata superlavoro e bronchite acuta. Per il film il critico cinematografico del Time Bosley Crowther gridò alla sorpresa affermando che finalmente Monroe dimostrava di essere un'attrice. Della stessa opinione il giornalista del The Saturday Review Arthur Knight, dove chiamandola artista disse che erano finiti i tempi in cui si pensava che fosse solo un corpo. Proprio il 14 maggio 1956 apparve per la prima volta sulla copertina del Time. Durante il matrimonio con Miller venne tolta la carica di vicepresidente della Marilyn Monroe Production a Greene. Marilyn si dilettò intanto in un servizio fotografico di Richard Avedon prendendo le parti di Lillian Russell, Theda Bara, Clara Bow, Jean Harlow e Marlene Dietrich. A qualcuno piace caldo (1959)]] Girò dal 4 agosto al 6 novembre A qualcuno piace caldo, uno dei suoi film di maggior successo ma che lei odiò. Billy Wilder era il regista del film e anche se l'altro film che girò con lei, Quando la moglie è in vacanza, fruttò circa 8 milioni di dollari, aveva esplicitamente detto che mai più avrebbe lavorato con lei (queste le sue testuali parole:«I'll never work with Monroe again»). Monroe allora cercò di convincerlo scrivendogli in una lettera che avrebbe gradito molto lavorare ancora con lui. Aveva da poco superato il trauma dell'aborto e voleva tornare a recitare, Monroe accettò l'idea di girarlo in bianco e nero e Wilder fu dunque il primo regista a lavorare nuovamente con lei. Per tale film vinse il Golden Globe 1960 come Migliore attrice in un film commedia o musicale, superando attrici come Doris Day in Il letto racconta e Shirley MacLaine in Tutte le ragazze lo sanno. Durante le riprese aveva dei problemi nel riuscire ad addormentarsi, prese anche delle pillole e venne portata al Cedars of Lebanon Hospital (ora Cedars-Sinai Medical Center) per un controllo. Facciamo l'amore Il rapporto con Miller causò problemi alla sua carriera: i suoi film vennero proibiti in Egitto e Siria, in quanto si era saputo che si era convertita all'ebraismo. a b Giacovelli, 2009, op. cit., pag.24 Il 13 maggio ritirò all'istituto di Cultura Italiana di New York dalle mani di Anna Magnani il David di Donatello per Il principe e la ballerina. Anche se amica di Simone Signoret avviò una breve relazione con suo marito, Yves Montand iniziata durante le riprese di Facciamo l'amore; tuttavia smentì il rapporto con Montand pubblicamente. In quei tempi era ancora sposata con Miller e sembrò avere iniziato il rapporto con Kennedy. La ricerca del protagonista del film fu ardua: infatti avevano rifiutato per diversi motivi tutti i vari attori a cui venne offerta la parte, fra cui Yul Brinner, Cary Grant, Rock Hudson, Charlton Heston e Gregory Peck; alla fine fu solo per caso che il disperato regista George Cukor scelse Montand. Il soggetto era inizialmente frutto di Norman Krasna ma venne riscritto in parte da Arthur Miller. Gli spostati Girò per Gli spostati di John Huston. Al suo arrivo nella località scelta per girare le scene, quando scese dal volo sull'United DC-7 ad accoglierla vi furono, oltre ai fotografi e giornalisti, circa 200 ammiratori. Durante le riprese si risolse il ritardo di Marilyn alle scene (si doveva iniziare a girare alle 9.45 ma lei si presentava intorno alle 11.30) iniziandole alle 11.30. Il suo ritardo faceva infuriare Gable, che morirà il 16 novembre. La critica fu benevola: Kate Cameron dal New York Daily News evidenziò la bravura dei due protagonisti, Monroe e Clark Gable, proprio l'uomo che le ricordava suo padre in quello che sarà l'ultimo film completo a cui parteciparono entrambi. Gli ultimi anni Alla fine del 1960 decise di modificare il suo testamento. Il 7 febbraio 1961 sotto il falso nome di Faye Miller si recò volontariamente al Payne Whitney Psychiatric Clinic, ospedale psichiatrico di New York. Dopo diverso tempo trascorso dentro quelle mura decise di telefonare all'ex marito, Joe di Maggio pregandolo di salvarla da quella che definì una prigione. Con l'aiuto dello sportivo l'attrice uscì di nascosto dalla cantina o come citano altre fonti riuscì semplicemente a farla trasferire al Columbian Presbyterian; altre fonti ancora sostengono che, dopo aver trascorso tre giorni alla Payne Whitney, venne trasferita alla Columbian per tre settimane dove giunse di Maggio. In ogni caso passarono alcuni giorni insieme in Florida. Subì un nuovo intervento chirurgico ginecologico nel mese di maggio del 1961: in precedenza ne aveva avuto uno nel novembre 1954 e l'ultimo lo avrà nel luglio 1962. Nel mese di giugno venne operata per calcoli alla cistifellea al Polyclinic Hospital di New York, il medico in carico era Richard Cottrell. L'11 luglio venne dimessa ma venne colpita da un microfono durante l'assalto dei giornalisti. Frank Sinatra nel gennaio del 1962 lasciò definitivamente Marilyn per annunciare il proprio matrimonio con la ballerina Juliet Prowse mancando alla promessa fattale tempo addietro di sposarsi con lei. Nello stesso periodo l'ex marito Miller convolò a nuove nozze: Marilyn, sempre più provata emotivamente da queste notizie, dimagrì perdendo sette chili. Comprò una villa a Brentwood per 90.000 dollari; l'abitazione era situata nella West Los Angeles, 12305 Fifth Helena Drive, e si trovava proprio alla fine della via. Al termine di un vialetto in lastre rosse vi era incisa il motto latino Cursum perficio ovvero «fine del viaggio». Sulla casa gravava un'ipoteca di 37.500 dollari che si sarebbe dovuta saldare in 15 anni alla City National Bank. Si trasferì nella sua proprietà nel mese di febbraio. La casa era dipinta tutta di bianco con l'eccezione della cucina dove le mattonelle erano rosse. I pavimenti erano ricoperti di lana proveniente dall'India, mentre il resto della casa ricordava il Messico, terra amata da lei. Da Rock Hudson ottenne uno dei riconoscimenti più importanti della sua carriera, il Golden Globe, ma nel momento del ritiro del premio era evidente il suo stato di ebbrezza, tanto che vennero censurati gli interventi dell'attrice nella premiazione. Something's Got to Give ]] Passarono 14 mesi dal suo ultimo ricovero in una clinica a New York e il 23 aprile iniziarono le riprese del film ''Something's Got to Give, pellicola rimasta incompiuta; la regia era di George Cukor con Dean Martin e Cyd Charisse, rifacimento di Le mie due mogli. Il film doveva iniziare a gennaio, ma per conciliare le vacanze dell'attrice il tutto partì mesi più tardi. All'inizio delle riprese Marilyn si ammalò tornando momentaneamente 5 giorni dopo, il 30 aprile ma non era in condizione di girare le scene. Il primo maggio era la terza volta che si fece vedere sul set. Disse a poche persone che era incinta e abortì dopo 4-6 settimane; non si conosceva il padre del bambino che poteva essere uno dei due fratelli Kennedy. Il 19 maggio al Madison Square Garden, durante i festeggiamenti per il compleanno del presidente Kennedy, cantò Happy Birthday, Mr. President; John ringraziò e in quella serata, grazie a Marilyn, conobbe Isadore Miller, il padre di Arthur. Il 23 maggio scattò numerose foto di nudo in una piscina, , rimanendo nell'acqua per ore, cosa che peggiorò il suo stato di salute. Alla fine del mese si assentò di nuovo dalle scene per tali problemi. Intervenne il 1 giugno al Dodger Stadium (Los Angeles): si trattò della sua ultima partecipazione ad un evento pubblico e fu anche l'ultimo compleanno festeggiato. L'8 giugno per le continue assenze dal set cinematografico del film venne licenziata. Il film verrà poi realizato con Doris Day e col titolo modificato in Move Over Darling (uscito in Italia come Fammi posto tesoro). Gli ultimi giorni I suoi ultimi servizi fotografici furono con George Barris, che rifiutò per molti anni di permetterne la pubblicazione e con Bert Stern; scatterà 2.571 foto all'hotel Bel-Air di Hollywood, durante tre giorni di lavoro. La rivista Vogue selezionerà poi 8 di esse che verranno pubblicate postume. Il lavoro completo verrà poi pubblicato nel libro Marilyn Monroe The Complete Last Sitting. Il 4 agosto incontra Ralph Greenson, (1911 – 1979), suo psichiatra personale. Marilyn aveva diversi progetti per il futuro: acquistò nel 1954 i diritti per la trasposizione cinematografica della vita della Harlow e il giorno della sua morte doveva incontrare per discuterne un suo vecchio amico, Sidney Skolsky Inoltre avrebbe dovuto partecipare alla commedia dal titolo This God Business e voleva portare in scena Un tram che si chiama Desiderio di Tennesse Williams volendo interpretare il ruolo di Blanche DuBois, che aveva recitato davanti alla classe di Strasberg. In quel periodo veniva accompagnata da José Bolaños e conobbe durante il tempo trascorso in Messico Frederick Vanderbilt Field. La morte e gli sviluppi successivi Marilyn Monroe venne trovata morta nella camera da letto della sua casa di Brentwood, a Los Angeles, il 5 agosto, all'età di trentasei anni a causa di un'overdose di barbiturici. La chiamata alla polizia per denunciare il fatto è pervenuta alle 4:25, ora locale, come da successivi accertamenti telefonici. Il cadavere di Marilyn fu scoperto da Ralph S. Greenson, lo psicoanalista dell'attrice. Greenson era stato urgentemente chiamato, alle 3.30 come da versione ufficiale, dalla governante dell'attrice, Eunice Murray, che si era preoccupata perché non riusciva ad entrare nella camera di Marilyn: si vedeva la luce accesa, ma non si sentiva alcun rumore, la porta era chiusa da dentro. C'è chi ritiene che la notte della sua morte trascorsero cinque ore dal momento del decesso a quando furono avvisate le autorità. Durante quelle ore Marilyn sarebbe stata portata all'ospedale St. John di Santa Monica, ma l'ospedale rifiutò di accettare il caso, per l'eccessiva notorietà della vittima. Questa incerta ricostruzione, unita all'arrivo della polizia solo in piena notte, ha lasciato aperto negli anni uno strascico di speculazioni secondo cui la Murray potesse aver saputo più di quanto abbia poi raccontato. Qualche giorno dopo la morte della Monroe, la Murray tentò di incassare un assegno da ventimila dollari datole dalla stessa Marilyn. La City National Bank di Beverly Hills rifiutò di pagare la Murray, dato che la notizia della morte della Monroe era da giorni di pubblico dominio. Inoltre la Murray, una vedova dai mezzi piuttosto modesti, partì due mesi dopo per una crociera in Europa a bordo della RMS Queen Mary. La Murray mantenne negli anni l'amicizia con l'agente di Marilyn, Pat Newcomb. Successivamente, la Murray (con la scrittrice Rose Shade) diede la sua versione del decesso di Marilyn nel libro Marilyn, The Last Months, pubblicato nel 1975, L'assegno da ventimila dollari che Eunice Murray tentò di incassare dopo la morte della Monroe è in mostra allo Hollywood Entertainment Museum a Hollywood. Un'indagine formale nel 1982 del procuratore generale della contea di Los Angeles si concluse senza nessuna credibile evidenza di un complotto. Il Dr. Thomas Noguchi, che seguì l'autopsia (oltre alla sua, anche quelle di altri personaggi celebri, tra cui Robert Kennedy, Natalie Wood e William Holden) scrisse nel suo libro Coroner che la morte di Marilyn era con alta probabilità un suicidio. James H.Hall era il perito che doveva valutare i beni di Marilyn valutò il vestiario e beni personali in 690 dollari. I funerali Tempo prima aveva confidato a Truman Capote durante un funerale all'universal funeral home dell'attrice Constance Collier che avrebbe voluto che le sue ceneri fossero sparse lungo le onde del mare. Di Maggio si occupò dei funerali, che si tennero al Westwood Memorial Park l'8 agosto 1962. Secondo quanto riferì la sorellastra di Marilyn, Berniece Baker Miracle, che dalla Florida prese un aereo per la West Coast non appena ricevette la notizia, Di Maggio volle prendersi cura di tutte le pratiche e lei acconsentì. Organizzò il tutto con Inez Melson (3 marzo 1900 - 6 luglio 1986), amministratrice dei beni di Marilyn. Gli altri ex mariti non presenziarono, presenti invece Robert Slatzer a cui non fu concesso vederne la salma, Greenson con la famiglia, Murray e Newcomb stavano lontano, si contavano una ventina di persone. Celebrata da A.J. Soldan con le note di Over the Rainbow (Judy Garland in Mago di Oz). L'orazione funebre doveva essere letta dal poeta Carl Sandburg, impedito lo sostituirà Lee Strasberg. Marilyn è sepolta in un loculo al Westwood Village Memorial Park Cemetery. Aveva fatto seppellire lì anche Grace Goddard perché vi era sepolta anche la zia di Grace - che si prese cura di Norma Jeane per un breve periodo. Quando la sua carriera stava decollando, Marilyn chiese al suo truccatore personale, Whitey Snyder, di prometterle che alla sua morte si sarebbe occupato del trucco. Snyder rispose scherzando che l'avrebbe fatto se il suo corpo gli fosse portato ancora caldo. Alcuni giorni dopo, ricevette dei soldi e una nota: "Caro Whitey, mentre sono ancora calda, Marilyn". Mantenne la sua promessa con l'aiuto di una bottiglia di whisky. Quando il medico legale diede il nulla osta per il funerale dell'attrice, dopo l'autopsia, i suoi più stretti collaboratori prepararono la salma per la camera ardente. [[Allan Snyder|Allan Whitey Snyder]], fedele truccatore di Marilyn da alcuni anni, si occupò, con l'aiuto della costumista Marjorie Plecher (10 giugno 1925 - 4 ottobre 2009), della parrucchiera della Fox Agnes Flanagan e di Pearl Porterfield di rendere per l'ultima volta il suo volto sfavillante di luce e di colori. Le fu poi fissata sulla testa la parrucca bionda e liscia con frangetta che aveva portato nel film Gli spostati. Una sua collaboratrice ottenne che Marilyn indossasse per l'estremo viaggio un abito verde dello stilista fiorentino Emilio Pucci che l'attrice aveva acquistato recentemente. Poiché, dopo l'intervento del patologo, non c'era più traccia dei seni, il reggiseno fu riempito con della stoffa. Hugh Hefner ha acquistato una tomba accanto a quella di Marilyn per 85.000 dollari; l'altra tomba adiacente è stata venduta per 125.000 dollari. Non vi sono altre tombe disponibili accanto alla sua. L'ex marito, Joe Di Maggio, nei primi tempi dopo la morte di Marilyn, portò personalmente una volta a settimana un mazzo di rose rosse sulla tomba dell'attrice, in seguito, per quasi un ventennio, sino al 1982 li fece recapitare da un fioraio, ma solo in ricorrenza del compleanno. Diversamente farà Slatzer che deporrà per tutta la vita delle rose bianche sulla tomba. Il testamento Nel testamento si leggono i beneficiari: * Bernice Miracle: 10.000 dollari * Norman e Hedda Rosten: 5.000 dollari (devoluti in favore della figlia, Patricia) * Xénia Karlovna Ziller (vedova di Michael Chekhov) : 2.500 dollari ogni anno * Gladys Baker: 5.000 dollari ogni anno * May Reis: (la segretaria) 10.000 dollari a cui si aggiunse un 25% del bilancio * Marianne Kris: 25% del bilancio, che avrebbe dovuto donare ad un ente di sua scelta * Lee Strasberg: 50% del bilancio a cui si aggiungevano beni personali La seconda moglie di Lee Strasberg, Anna, ricavò moltissimo dai beni dell'attrice e curò il Marilyn Monroe Theater e il Marilyn Monroe Museum Anna Freud, creò la Hampstead Child-Therapy Clinic con sede a Londra, fu questo l'ente beneficiario scelta da Marianne Kris, tale società venne anche riconosciuta come «legataria principale» dei diritti dovuti all'immagine dell'attrice, ricavando circa un milione e mezzo di dollari all'anno per diversi anni. Inez Melson, l'amministratrice dei beni di Monroe e la tutrice della madre dell'attrice, con il suo legale Allen Stein impugnò il testamento, volendo dimostrare che lo scritto era stato redatto sotto l'influenza di Marianne Kris: era l'ottobre del 1962. Il procuratore di New York considerò valido il testamento. Vita privata Marilyn Monroe si sposò tre volte, e tutte e tre terminarono con un divorzio. Si sposò la prima volta con James Dougherty, la seconda con Joe DiMaggio e la terza con Arthur Miller. Marilyn ebbe comunque diverse storie d'amore come quella con John e Robert Kennedy. Marlon Brando, nella sua autobiografia Songs My Mother Taught Me, dichiarò di aver avuto una relazione con lei. James Dougherty Sposò James Dougherty il 19 giugno 1942. Grace, traslocando col marito, volle che Norma Jeane si sposasse in modo da non dover tornare in orfanotrofio. Nei libri The Secret Happiness of Marilyn Monroe e To Norma Jeane With Love, Jimmie Dougherty afferma che erano innamorati e che avrebbero vissuto felici se i sogni di successo non l'avessero allontanata da lui. Al contrario, la Monroe ha sempre affermato che fosse un matrimonio di convenienza organizzato da Grace, che pagava Dougherty perché le desse appuntamento. Divorziarono il 13 settembre 1946. Joe Di Maggio Nel 1951 Joe Di Maggio vide una fotografia di Marilyn con due giocatori dei Chicago White Sox: Joe Dobson e Gus Zernial e chiese al secondo dei due chi fosse quella bionda. Marilyn indossava reggiseno e pantaloncini e veniva portata a cavalluccio al momento dello scatto. Joe attese fino al suo ritiro per chiedere di organizzare un appuntamento con lei. Lei che lo aveva sentito solo di nome, non volle incontrarlo, in quanto non le piaceva il modo di vestirsi degli sportivi, troppo vistosi a sentire lei. Il loro primo incontro fu al Chasen's, un ristorante dove si era organizzata una piccola festa, e si ritrovò di fronte ad un uomo vestito semplicemente di grigio, di carattere riservato, di poche parole. I due sedettero vicino e vi fu solo un piccolo scambio di parole. Quando la donna stava per andarsene Joe si offrì di accompagnarla, la lasciò guidare l'auto e volle che la guidasse a lungo, per circa tre ore. Joe le parlò fra le altre cose del suo amico, George Solotaire: solitamente a lui dava il compito di intercedere per suo conto informando la donna con cui di Maggio usciva che la storia d'amore era terminata, ma come disse questo non sarebbe stato il caso. Si raccontano anche altre versioni del loro primo incontro, fra cui quella di Norman Brokaw secondo cui in occasione del programma televisivo Light, Camera, Action i tre pranzarono al Brown Derby e Di Maggio notò la ragazza. Quando venne sospesa per la vicenda del musical, Di Maggio le chiese di sposarlo pensando che fosse il momento opportuno, essendo lei libera di impegni. Il 14 gennaio 1954, la loro fuga al municipio di San Francisco fu il culmine di due anni di corteggiamenti che, tramite i rotocalchi, avevano tenuto in sospeso l'intera nazione. Durante il viaggio in Giappone Joe contava sulla mancanza di pubblicità promessa dalla casa cinematografica che cercavano di boicottare il successo dell'attrice ma già all'arrivo al Haneda International Airport trovò 10.000 fan dell'attrice ad aspettarli. Durante la sua luna di miele ricevette una proposta fatta dal generale Christenberry, quella di far visita ai soldati in Corea, Di Maggio acconsentì e lei lo abbandonò a Tokyo recandosi dai soldati feriti, e iniziò a cantare per loro, fra le altre la canzone Do It Again di George Gershwin, la cosa diede fastidio al responsabile del tour, e si accordarono sul cambiare le parole da «do it again» (fallo di nuovo) a «kiss me again» (baciami di nuovo). I due si stabilirono a San Francisco, ma Monroe fuggì di casa quando una sorella del campione cercò di insegnarle a cucinare. La loro unione fu difficile, a causa delle loro personalità in conflitto. La gelosia di Di Maggio, figlio di immigrati siciliani, mal si conciliava con la vita mondana della Monroe. Richard Ben Cramer, il biografo di Di Maggio, afferma inoltre che lui era violento. Si racconta che scoppiò una lite dopo la celeberrima scena della gonna alzata dall'aria della metropolitana in Quando la moglie è in vacanza, filmata in Lexington Avenue a New York il 15 settembre davanti a centinaia di fans. Il regista Billy Wilder ricordò l'espressione di rabbia sul volto di Di Maggio mentre assisteva alla scena. Quella scena perseguitava Joe fino a quando una sera quando stava con la moglie al St Regis Hotel i due litigarono e lui la picchiò. Il giorno dopo decise di ripartire da solo e tre settimane dopo ci fu la separazione, il 5 ottobre dopo nove mesi di matrimonio. all' Imperial Hotel, Tokyo 1954]] Quando Marilyn annunciò il suo divorzio il 27 ottobre, tre settimane dopo la separazione, adducendo la causa della crudeltà mentale, davanti al giudice Orlando H Rhodes disse che vi erano lunghi periodi in cui il marito rifiutava di parlarle e che se si avvicinava gli rispondeva di lasciarlo stare.Marilyn Sheds Joe, He Wouldn't talk, New York World Telegram 27 ottobre 1954 I giornali riportarono una sua dichiarazione alla 20th Century Fox in cui diceva che "le nostre carriere sembrano ostacolarsi l'un l'altra". Celebre il commento del pianista Oscar Levant affermando che ciò provava che nessun'uomo poteva avere successo in due campi. La gelosia di Di Maggio lo portò ad assumere alcuni Investigatori privati anche dopo la loro separazione, che documenteranno i vari amanti della donna; celebre fu l'episodio con il maestro di canto Hal Schaefer, in cui nel tentativo di sorprendere i due, Di Maggio e Sinatra (che lo accompagnò in questa avventura) sbagliarono appartamento; entrando rompendo la porta trovarono Florence Kotz che gridò spaventata; per questo scambio di persona i due dovettero poi sostenere una causa in cui si chiedevano un risarcimento di 7.500 dollari a fronte dei 200.000 richiesti. I due amanti lasciarono l'appartamento dell'attrice Sheila Stuart. Di Maggio ritornò nella vita di Marilyn alla fine del suo matrimonio con Miller. Il 7 febbraio 1961 Marilyn, ormai dipendente da psicofarmaci ed alcol e sempre più preda di turbe psichiche, che la facevano passare rapidamente dall'euforia alla più nera disperazione, scelse un volontario ricovero in una clinica psichiatrica, in un reparto per casi di una certa gravità. Quando la permanenza nella casa di cura divenne per l'infelice attrice una vera e propria detenzione, l'ex campione di baseball riuscì a farla uscire e a trasferirla in un'altra clinica. Dopo che fu dimessa, raggiunse Di Maggio in Florida, dove lui era impegnato come allenatore della sua vecchia squadra, i New York Yankees. Il loro dichiararsi "solo amici" non impedì che sulla stampa scandalistica circolasse la voce di un secondo matrimonio. Secondo il biografo di Di Maggio, Maury Allen, il giocatore di baseball lasciò un lavoro da 100.000 dollari l'anno nelle forniture militari per tornare in California e chiedere a Marilyn di risposarlo. Arthur Miller }} Successivamente sposò il celebre commediografo ebreo-americano Arthur Miller, conosciuto tempo prima ai tempi del film L'affascinante bugiardo, con cerimonia civile il 29 giugno 1956 e con cerimonia ebraica due giorni dopo. Tale unione è stata definita inconcepibile, seconda sola a quella di «un gatto con un gufo» Dopo due settimane di luna di miele in Giamaica, Marilyn decise di vivere nel ranch del marito a Roxbury nel Connecticut nel novembre del 1956. Marilyn voleva un figlio da Miller, ma durante il loro rapporto ebbe tre aborti, il primo fu quando tornati dall'Inghilterra, dopo aver completato Il principe e la ballerina, scoprirono che lei era incinta. Sfortunatamente lei soffriva di endometriosi, motivo per cui la gravidanza era a rischio e lei la interruppe per non rischiare la propria vita (1 agosto 1957). Una seconda gravidanza si concluse con un aborto spontaneo. Nel 1958 la Monroe manteneva entrambi, oltre a pagare gli alimenti all'ex moglie di Miller. Lui si comprò una Jaguar mentre erano in Inghilterra, la spedì negli Stati Uniti ed addebitò il tutto alla casa di produzione della moglie. La sua sceneggiatura Gli spostati voleva essere un regalo di San Valentino per lei, ma, quando le riprese ebbero inizio, il matrimonio era già naufragato. Il comportamento di Marilyn, sul set e nella vita domestica - a causa del largo consumo di droghe e alcol da parte dell'attrice - era piuttosto instabile: lei era particolarmente insofferente verso il marito, e fra i due si stabilì progressivamente una diversità di vedute inconciliabile. L'11 novembre vi fu la separazione ufficiale fra i due e poi Marilyn ottenne il divorzio da Miller a Ciudad Juarez in Messico il 24 gennaio 1961. In seguito Miller si accanì con dei commenti contro la sua ex moglie e per questo fu ripreso da Lee Strasberg che al contrario aveva una buona impressione di lei. Nel documentario del 2003 Marilyn's Men, ritirato dalla polizia di Los Angeles, Dougherty afferma di essere stato il creatore di Marilyn Monroe. Nessun biografo ha tuttavia trovato prove né di questa affermazione, né del presunto obbligo a divorziare da lui che la Fox avrebbe imposto a Marilyn, nonostante il quale sarebbero rimasti amici fino alla sua morte. Il fatto che nel 1953 la Monroe reagì furiosamente alle dichiarazioni di Dougherty alla rivista Photoplay in cui lui dichiarò che lei l'amava sembrano smentire completamente queste affermazioni. Dougherty, che vestì in seguito la divisa da poliziotto, ha vissuto nel Maine con la sua terza moglie fino alla sua morte nel 2003, sopravvivendo, quindi, di oltre quattro decenni alla Monroe. Il 21 gennaio del 1961 divorziò da Miller per incompatibilità di carattere, che divenne effettivo tre giorni dopo. Il 17 febbraio 1962 Miller sposò Inge Morath, fotografa della nota agenzia Magnum, che aveva, fra l'altro, documentato con straordinarie immagini in Nevada le riprese de Gli spostati. Nel gennaio 1964 debuttò in teatro il suo lavoro After the Fall, in cui compariva una bella ma tremenda bisbetica dal viso di bambina chiamata Maggie. Il personaggio, fragile psicologicamente, fece arrabbiare tutti gli amici della Monroe, che vi videro una bieca speculazione della triste condizione dell'attrice nei suoi ultimi anni di vita. Il suo più recente lavoro in scena a Broadway, Finishing the Picture, è basato sulla realizzazione de Gli spostati. Miller è morto il 10 febbraio 2005 nella sua fattoria di Roxbury in Connecticut, la stessa che aveva acquistato con la Monroe ai tempi del suo matrimonio, e che l'attrice scelse di lasciargli quando divorziarono. Marilyn e i Kennedy Marilyn e John Kennedy Le fonti non concordano sul primo incontro fra l'attrice e il futuro presidente degli Stati Uniti d'America. Il giornalista Jean Marcilly, grazie alle confessioni fatte a lui dalla stessa Marilyn, racconta l'inizio del rapporto fra Monroe e John Fitzgerald Kennedy: al momento in cui la diva viveva un momento particolarmente difficile con Miller (lei aveva abortito recentemente), lui era minacciato di attentati. La donna per tranquillizzarsi chiese, con Frank Sinatra che le fece da intermediario, un incontro con il senatore che le disse che non aveva nulla da temere. Altri invece riferiscono che fu grazie ad uno degli agenti avuti dall'attrice, Charles Feldman, che nel 1954 in una festa a casa sua i due si conobbero. Fu un semplice incontro informale, ma i due si incontrarono nuovamente a casa dell'attore e parente Peter Lawford nel 1957. Le fonti invece concordano nel dire che grazie a Peter Lawford i due poterono incontrarsi ripetutamente. Nel 1959 al tempo in cui si diffuse la voce della sua frequentazione con Yves Montand durante le riprese di Facciamo l'amore lei si affrettò a smentire il tutto in una conferenza stampa, cosa che non fece mai in precedenza. All'inizio Kennedy poteva permettersi di farsi vedere in compagnia con Monroe e più volte sembra furono clienti dell' Holiday House Hotel di Malibù e poi a Santa Monica nella casa di Lawford. Nel luglio del 1960 ai tempi in cui si lavorava in Gli spostati l'investigatore Frank Hronek appostandosi tenendo sotto controllo la casa di Lawford e di sua moglie Patricia Kennedy Lawford comprese da un informatore che Kennedy si recava da Monroe per riposarsi. Le ricerche continuarono: venne intervistato un cameriere, di nome Ross Acuna, che la sera del celebre discorso di Kennedy al Coliseum (14 luglio 1960) vide prima sedersi la Monroe accompagnata da Sammy Davis Jr. e poi venire Kennedy mentre Davis scomparve. Della relazione con il presidente si era confidata anche con il giornalista Sidney Skolsky. Il giornalista credeva alle parole della donna e notò, nelle confidenze fatte, che lei non lo chiamava per nome ma solo presidente. David Heymann raccontò nella sua biografia di Jackie degli incontri fra Marilyn e Kennedy al Carlyle di New York e del suo volo sull'Air Force One dove si disse che si trattava della segretaria di Peter Lawford. Ancora nel novembre del 1961 il presidente venne visto, secondo la testimonianza di Philip Watson in compagnia di Marilyn al Beverly Hilton Hotel In seguito Kennedy prese le distanze dall'attrice. Quando Marilyn Monroe gli regalò un rolex d'oro con incisa la frase «with love as always Marilyn» («con amore e per sempre») l'orologio venne donato ad un dipendente. L'oggetto venne poi venduto nel 2004 per 4,7 milioni di dollari Marilyn e Robert Kennedy Marilyn frequentò anche Robert Kennedy, il fratello del presidente, e fu il suo ultimo amante. Le fonti dicono che aveva anche inizialmente promesso di sposarla e che lei incautamente andava in giro ai suoi amici dicendo che sarebbe diventata moglie di un uomo molto importante, come al giornalista W.J. Weatherly o come altri dicono negli ultimi giorni di vita raccontava che presto sarebbe stata la moglie di Bobby Kennedy Arthur Schlesinger Jr. disse che Robert capiva benissimo come si sentiva l'attrice, meglio di molti altri. I due si incontrarono nuovamente nella casa di Patricia Lawford. Le fonti concordano nel dire che a quei tempi Marilyn affermava di essere incinta, sia l'amica Eunice Murray che la parrucchiera Agnes Flanagan; quest'ultima aggiunse che Marilyn aveva abortito, con ogni probabilità nel Messico. Tali testimonianze trovano conferma nelle indagini condotte da Fred Otash che giunse alla conclusione che abortì con l'aiuto di un medico statunitense che la seguì a Tijuana, stato del Messico. In ogni caso durante l'autopsia non furono trovate tracce, evidentemente perché l'aborto, naturale o provocato che fosse, era avvenuto diverse settimane prima della sua morte. Marilyn e Ranieri III di Monaco Aristotele Onassis cercò nel 1955 una compagna per Ranieri III di Monaco fra le star di Hollywood. Con l'aiuto di George Schlee, che contattò l'editore della rivista Look Gardner Cowles, venne proposta Marilyn Monroe. Marilyn (al tempo legata a Miller), interrogata da Schlee su Ranieri (nella discussione lo chiamavano Reindeer) , rispose che non sapeva dove si trovasse il principato ma che le sarebbero bastati due giorni in sua compagnia per farsi sposare. Lui poi sposò Grace Kelly. Marilyn e le donne L'unico rapporto saffico da lei confermata fu quello intercorso con Joan Crawford, in seguito rifiutata come amante, motivo per cui a sentire lei fu poi oggetto delle critiche da lei mossale. Conobbe, anche grazie a Constance Collier, Greta Garbo nell'aprile del 1955 e parlarono fra le altre cose di Monroe che voleva interpretare la parte di Ofelia]] e di fare un film su Dorian Gray, dove la divina era Dorian e la Monroe una delle ragazze sedotte. Solo per via di questi discorsi si aprì un fascicolo chiamato love story Marilyn-Greta. Durante il caso dell'omicidio di Elizabeth Short avvenuto a Los Angeles, indagine condotta da Edgar Hoover durante la quale ci furono innumerevoli e improbabili sospettati (fra cui Orson Welles e Woody Guthrie), il suo nome venne collegato alla donna all'epoca in cui veniva chiamata Norma Jeane come possibile compagna di letto, senza testimonianze o altre prove in merito.Si veda per i dettagli Psicoanalisi Marilyn ebbe una lunga esperienza con la terapia psicoanalitica. Fu in analisi dagli psicoanalisti: * Margaret Herz Hohenberg, dopo aver studiato Budapest, Vienna e a Praga ebbe Marilyn come paziente dal 1955, era stato raccomandato dal socio Milton Greene, ai tempi del film Il principe e la ballerina, ma le sedute terminarono quando l'attrice ebbe una relazione con lo stesso Milton. * Anna Freud * Marianne Rie Kris, figlia di Oskar Rie amico di Freud ed Ernst Kris, lavorò con Anna. Lasciò l'Austria dopo l'invasione del 1938 Ernst Kris morì il 28 febbraio 1957, poco dopo iniziarono le sedute regolari con l’attrice. Fu lei a chiedere a Ralph S. Greenson di assistere l'attrice che poi divenne una delle sue pazienti fisse. * Ralph S. Greenson * Milton Wexler, collega di Greenson e suo sostituto, celebre per trattare casi di schizofrenia. Filmografia (33 titoli) ]] *The Shocking Miss Pilgrim'' (1947) (non accreditata) *''Dangerous Years'' (1947) *''You Were Meant for Me'' (1948) (non confermata) *''Scudda Hoo! Scudda Hay!'' (1948) (non accreditata) *''I verdi pascoli del Wyoming'' (Green Grass of Wyoming) (1948) (non accreditata) *''Orchidea bionda'' (Ladies of the Chorus) (1948) *''Una notte sui tetti'' (Love Happy) (1949) *''La figlia dello sceriffo'' (A Ticket to Tomahawk) (1950) (non accreditata) *''Giungla d'asfalto'' (The Asphalt Jungle) (1950) *''Il messicano'' (Right Cross) (1950) (non accreditata) *''Lo spaccone vagabondo'' (The Fireball) (1950) *''Eva contro Eva'' (All About Eve) (1950) *''Home Town Story'' (1951) *''L'affascinante bugiardo'' (As Young as You Feel) (1951) *''Le memorie di un Don Giovanni'' (Love Nest) (1951) *''Mia moglie si sposa'' (Let's Make It Legal) (1951) *''La confessione della signora Doyle'' (Clash by Night) (1952) *''Matrimoni a sorpresa'' (We're Not Married!) (1952) *''La tua bocca brucia'' (Don't Bother to Knock) (1952) *''La giostra umana'' (Full House) (1952) *''Il magnifico scherzo'' (Monkey Business) (1952) *''Niagara'' (Niagara) (1953) *''Gli uomini preferiscono le bionde'' (Gentlemen Prefer Blondes) (1953) *''Come sposare un milionario'' (How to Marry a Millionaire) (1953) *''La magnifica preda'' (River of No Return) (1954) *''Follie dell'anno'' (There's No Business Like Show Business) (1954) *''Quando la moglie è in vacanza'' (The Seven Year Itch) (1955) *''Fermata d'autobus'' (Bus Stop) (1956) *''Il principe e la ballerina'' (The Prince and the Showgirl) (1957) *''A qualcuno piace caldo'' (Some Like It Hot) (1959) *''Facciamo l'amore'' (Let's Make Love) (1960 *''Gli spostati'' (The Misfits) (1961) *''Something's Got to Give'' (1962) Note Monroe, Marilyn Monroe, Marilyn Monroe, Marilyn Categoria:Marilyn Monroe